Heart and Spark
by Primes-Girl26
Summary: Oneshot. A companion fic to my "Divided Souls" and "A Prime Christmas" fics. WARNING: This contains fluff. Sky tells Optimus all about New Year's, and the big Prime reveals his soft side.


WARNING: This story contains fluff :) You have been warned.

.O

A oneshot fic to accompany my "Divided Souls" and "A Prime Christmas" fics.

Part two of two.

O.

Sky sat quietly in the grounds of the old country manor, admiring the wildflowers that had been allowed to grow over the years. For the first time in her life, Sky could say that she felt truly safe and content. Back at base, she was always secretly worrying that the Decepticons would attack, or that something terrible would happen to Optimus. But tonight…on the last night of 2014, Sky felt truly at peace with the world, and that made her happy. Loud footsteps shook the ground and she turned to look at her best friend and protector.

He stood at thirty-two feet tall, a massive twenty-seven feet taller than Sky in her petite five foot frame. She marvelled at his pillar like legs, his broad red arms and his kind, noble face. Most of all, she marvelled at his huge hands. His hands, strong enough to pull down fully grown trees and rip Sparks out of their Decepticon enemies. His hands, capable of flattening her should he so wish to. His hands, the gentlest things she had ever encountered. His loving hands that protected her when she was in danger, held her when she was sad and were there when she needed catching. Because she was sitting down, he looked even bigger. He grinned widely and sat down next to her, the ground vibrating ever so slightly as he lowered his colossal body to the floor. There was a chilly wind in the air; it was currently three degrees Celsius in southern England and Sky was beginning to wish she had worn more than her hoody outside. Optimus's hand came down as a platform for her, and she automatically stepped on. It was laughable to think that she had been slightly nervous when being handled by the Autobots; they were all so **high! ** Now, she didn't flutter an eyelid when she was picked up. She did have 'sensory issues' as Optimus called them, due the physical abuse that she had suffered at the hands of her father. The only Autobot who could pick her up without letting her know that they were going to was Optimus himself. He was the only one that she fully trusted. It wasn't that she didn't trust the other Autobots; Optimus just _got _her. He didn't ask her why she was the way she was, why she was a little wallflower or why she hated loud noises. He didn't care that sometimes she had anxiety attacks, and he didn't judge her because of her past. He just accepted her for who she was, and that was one of the things that she loved him for. She shivered in his palm, and he shifted once more so that he was laying down completely on his front. He let Sky slip out of his palm, but he left it cupped behind her so it protected her from the harsh wind.

'This weather is becoming detrimental to your state of dress little one.' Optimus said, frowning slightly. 'Which is why I have brought you a blanket.' He draped a thick woollen blanket around her shoulders and brought her a little closer to him, sending heat to his hand so that she would warm up quickly. She offered him a sheepish grin and tucked a long black strand of her hair behind her ear. He gave her a warm smile back and rested his chin on his other hand. 'So. It is New Year's Eve?' Sky nodded and looked up to the stars, tiny white dots against a black velvet sky.

'It's so beautiful isn't it Op? So peaceful.'

'Indeed little one. It is beautiful indeed, but not as much as you.' Sky gave him a playful shove on his thumb, the blood rushing to her cheeks. Optimus loved that whenever he paid her a compliment, no matter how big or small, she always, **always **blushed. He moved his thumb gently so she was caught behind it, and then softly manipulated her to the floor so that she was laying down. There were twenty minutes until the clock struck midnight, and Optimus had a cunning plan as to what to do with Sky for those twenty minutes. Well, ten of them anyway. Sky's face was wary, but Optimus knew that she was okay with it. The minute that she asked him to stop, he would. Her breathing and heart rate increased slightly, but that was to be expected. Optimus grinned ominously at her and lifted his free hand into the air, his fingers dancing above her head. Her eyes widened with realisation.

'No. You wouldn't.' Sky's eyes were wide and her voice was trembling with excitement. Her arms started to move, and with the tenderness of a new mother, Optimus gently pinned them to her sides with a finger and a thumb.

'Oh no you don't little one. You came out unsuitably dressed for this weather, and we need to warm you up! I know of only one efficient way to do that.' Sky grinned manically at him.

'You could always 'coodle' me!' She said, referring to the time that he had mispronounced the word 'cuddle'. Optimus shook his great head, feigning sadness.

'I am afraid not little one. This is the only way.' No sooner had he uttered those words, Optimus moved his fingers to dance lightly over Sky's belly and abdominal area. She exploded in peals of laughter, wriggling against his strong fingers. 'Relax Sky, I haven't even started yet.' He said, smiling impishly down at her. Next he moved his index finger to her shoulders. This was her weak spot for tickling, and always resulted in explosive laughter.

'AGHH! OKAY OK—AHH! I YIELD! I YIELD!' Optimus laughed with her and carried on with his assault.

'You didn't think you'd get away with it that easily do you?' He continued tickling her shoulders and then moved to her neck, his fingers touching her with the lightness of a feather. Her breathing came fast and hard, and the peals of laughter continued. Optimus shifted so that he was a bit further down and used his helm spike to push up the top she was wearing just a little bit. He looked at her to see her expression. Her ivory cheeks were flushed with blood, and her new blue-green eyes were sparkling. She squealed as his cold cheek touched her bare belly, trying once more to wriggle away from him. He then lifted his head and gently blew some warm air onto her belly to take the cold sting away. His fingers then moved to their last target; her armpits. Her heart rate rose again as she bellowed her beautiful laughter. It was a sound that made Optimus's Spark sing, literally. It hummed away in its casing, sending a warm tingly feeling down all of his circuits. It was a feeling that only she was capable of giving him. At last, he stopped his assault and freed his grip on her tiny arms. She rolled over onto her front, panting and gasping for breath.

'You. Are. Going. To. Regret. That. In. The. Morning.' Each word came out in a new breath, and Optimus smiled at the threat.

'Oh really?' He scooped her up in his palm and rose into a sitting position, draping the thick blanket once more around her shoulders. His own heating systems were preventing ice from forming on his metal skin, but he was still cold to the touch. Sky finally caught her breath and hugged herself to his thumb.

'Optimus, how is it possible for me to love you so much? How can I love you more with each passing day?' Optimus smiled and nuzzled her tenderly with his helm.

'That, I do not know Sky. But I do know this; I love you more and more with each passing day and I will never, EVER let anything compromise your safety ever again.' Sky didn't answer but just sighed contentedly and wrapped her left arm around his thumb.

'It is 2015 in eleven minutes. Do you want to make a wish?' Optimus raised an eyebrow at his tiny friend.

'I was not aware it was customary to make a wish on New Year's Eve.' Sky shrugged.

'It is for me.' Optimus grinned at her nonchalant manner and stroked her back with his thumb. She was definitely warm enough now.

'I do not need to make a wish little one; I have all that I need and want, right here in the palm of my hand.' Sky sucked in a deep breath and rubbed her eyes, not wanting to let the tears fall.

'Do you know, you are the biggest softie I know.' Optimus grinned.

'Only for you little one, do not let my soldiers see my 'soft' side.' He said with a wink. 'Can you explain to me what all the excitement is about when it comes to New Year's?' Sky thought for a moment. Optimus was always amused by the way she chewed her lower lip when she was deep in thought; it made her look so cute.

'Well, I suppose it is a time for a fresh start. People make resolutions, goals that they want to achieve in the next year. It is also about looking back on _this _year and seeing what you have accomplished. It is a time to spend with loved ones and celebrate health and life. New Year's means something different to everyone…and I think you have to experience lots to find out what it means to you. This is my twentieth New Year's, and I still don't know what it means to me.' Optimus took in her words and responded in kind.

'I already know what it means to me. It means I have my little one, safe and warm with me and we can ring in the New Year together. It means my whole Autobot family is safe, sound and happy. It means we are _free. _ You know little one, you name means something wonderful in Cybertronian.' Sky's eyes widened and she pushed herself up into a kneeling position on his palm. Chuckling quietly, Optimus carried on speaking. 'Your name means, _to be free. _It is beautiful because it can be translated into Cybertronian glyphs. It is beautiful because I can be _free _with you Sky. You set me _free _from the walls I had unconsciously built around my mind and Spark. You have given me fresh, _free _hope, and for that, I am eternally thankful and grateful.'

'Oh Optimus.' This time, Sky let the words crumble her defences and latched on to Optimus's thumb, letting her tears of happiness flow _freely. _Optimus brought her up to his face, and like that, they hugged.

'We have ten seconds little one.' Optimus said with a smile. They counted silently and then watched the fireworks light up the night sky. Optimus did his own impression of the New Year bells, his smoky baritone giving it a whole new meaning.

'Happy New Year Optimus.' Sky said, her eyes brimming with happy tears.

'Happy New Year baby girl.' Optimus said, nuzzling her close, listening to her strong, happy heartbeat.


End file.
